An O'Toole Christmas Story
by BubbaCatt
Summary: This was under short stories but, I wrote another chapter and hope to have atleast 2 more, so it needed to be moved.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just creeping up from the horizon when two little faces peeped up over the side of mommy and daddy's bed. One of these faces popped up right in daddy's face, instantly awakening him from a very short sleep as he played Santa's helper and put together a tricycle and various other toys for his little girls until about three AM.

Eighteen month old Hope stood smiling at her daddy. Oliver shook his head, knowing that there would be no more sleep today. He sat up and saw four year old Grace with her face on the bed next to Shane's trying to see if her mommy's eyes were open.

"Grace, you have to stop helping your little sister out of her crib," said Oliver.

"Mmf," came from Shane's side of the bed. "What's going on," she asked.

"It's Christmas,mommy and Santa's been here," squealed Grace.

"Has he," asked Shane.

" Yes, mommy and our brother is still in your tummy, so can we send back his presents and get more for me and Hope," she asked.

"No, we can't, but just think we can have Christmas again when he gets here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea mommy. When do we write lists for that one," asked Grace.

Oliver sat up laughing at his older daughter and picked up the little one. "Hope, why did you take your diaper off," he asked.

Hope made a series of words that most people couldn't comprehend. "Whatever you just said, I'm sure it was as good a reason as any," Oliver said.

As she pulled herself to a sitting position, Shane said, "She said the diaper was wet and uncomfortable. "

" How could you possibly translate that," asked Oliver.

Looking as radiant as an angel, Shane replied, "I've been translating her daddy every day for years, so that poses no challenge."

Oliver gave his wife a double take as his right eyebrow shot up, and Shane just smiled radiantly and batted her eyelashes. Oliver laughed.

Feeling left out Grace climbed on the bed and asked, "Can we please go open presents, now?"

"May we go open presents, now, " corrected Oliver.

" Yes, mommy can we," asked Grace.

Oliver sighed and let it go.

With laughter in her voice, Shane replied, " Yes we may."

Grace jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Hope not wanting to be late, she tried to wiggle out of her daddy's arms, but was unsuccessful.

"No, little one you need to get a diaper first," said Oliver.

" You go, Oliver, one of us needs to make sure Grace doesn't start without us. I'll take care of Hope." Said Shane.

Oliver put on his robe and called down for Grace to wait.

"Hurry up," called Grace.

When Shane finished with Hope's diaper, the little girl jumped off the bed and ran to the stairs, but having fallen down the steps before, she thought it best to take those slow.

"Hope, mommy, hurry up," yelled Grace.

Oliver had let Grace put a few of the presents in piles to keep her busy until the others got there. When he saw Hope backing slowly down the stairs with Shane waddling behind, he walked to them, picked up his daughter and took his wife's arm.

When everyone was sitting in front of their pile, Grace asked, "Can we start, now?"

Shane put her hand on her husband's knee to stop him from correcting her. Shan said, "Yes you **may**."


	2. Chapter 2

The O'Toole family was running late. The girls had fallen asleep among the gift wrap and toys, and their parents meant to rest for a few minutes, but it turned into a couple hours.

The guests were due at any minute, Oliver and Shane rushed around as best as they could with two excited little girls.

" Oliver, maybe we should have gotten dressed first and dressed the girls after," said Shane.

"True, but it's too late now." Oliver replied, "We just have to hope they don't get messed up before the guests areive."

As If on cue, the doorbell rang. The couple looked at each other and Shane looked as if she would cry.

"Just breathe, it'll be ok," said Oliver. " I'll go get that, you just keep going."

Shane smiled at her husband as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Oliver took the girls and went to answer the door.

Oliver was over joyed to find his father at te door. This is one of the times he was glad Joe had a habit of getting places a minimum of half an hour early.

"I'm so happy to see you, dad," said Oliver as he moved back to let Joe pass.

Joe lifted the dish in his hand and said, "Kathleen sent this along. She's having Christmas with her kids."

Oliver smiled and took the dish saying, "I'll take that. Dad, do you mind looking after these two elves while Shane and I get ready?"

"It's my purpose in life, son," Joe was giddy as his granddaughters came and jumped up wanting to be carried.

Oliver was grateful. He took the dish to the kitchen and headed up stairs as Grampy Joe carried the girls to the living room to tell them stories.

A while later. Oliver and Shane came into the room just as Grampy was wrapping up one of his favorite stories." They stood and listened while Oliver grinned and Shane shook her head in exasperation.

" and then your mommy drew back her fist and slayed the evil Steve troll and flew back here. She didn't even stop at her gingerbread cottage to check her magic roses, before she went to the Enchanted DLO, to find your daddy."

"Really, Joe," Shane exclaimed.

Oliver chuckled as he said, "That's one of my favorite stories, I wish I had gotten to hear it all."

Shane shook her head and punched him in the arm.

"Mommy, you aren't going to slay daddy, are you," asked Grace.

"Maybe another day, but not on Christmas," said Shane, dryly.

Hope made a series of odd noises.

"No baby , I was joking. I'm not really going to slay daddy, ever," reassuring her daughters.

Hope and Grace were satisfied with the answer.

"Really, Shane , I think you just said something that sounded good. You couldn't have understood that," said Oliver.

Shane opened her mouth to reply, but it was Joe who spoke up.

"Son, if she can understand you, she can understand Hope."

Shane turned, laughed, and winked at Joe. Oliver knew he was beaten. He gave his dad an exasperated sigh and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

As if on cue Norman Rita and their children rang the door bell at exactly 11:00. Norman not wanting to be early nor late he waited on the porch until his watch chimed the hour.

Oliver and family met the Dorman family at the door and greeted them warmly with hugs around, but as Rita and Shane were both heavy with child they had to improvise so as not to disturb the babies.

"Grace, Hope, why don't you take Alex and Virginia over and show them the tree," said Shane.

The children darted away as Oliver called to them, "Only one chocolate Santa each for now."

"Okay, daddy," said Grace.

After getting all the gifts and food the Dormans brought in and put in their appropriate places,Rita and Shane sat on the couch catching up , because Shane had already started her maternity leave, so she and Rita had to catch up when they could. Oliver, Norman and Joe sat at the bar, where they had easy access to the hors d'oeuvres.

It wasn't long before the door bell rang again and Oliver went and let their final guest, Ramon in.

"Ovilear, Merry Christmas, " said Ramone. He went to greet everyone before he took a place with the men.

Soon the timer went off and the meal was done and all went to gather the feast and put it all on the beautifully set table.

The grown ups all started to the table and called the children over. That's when they noticed that each had chocolate ear to ear and there were a lot more than four chocolate wrappers on the table next to the tree.

"Grace," said Oliver, " didn't I tell you only one chocolate Santa each?"

"Yes daddy, we only had one chocolate Santa," said Grace.

"Then why are there more wrappers than four, asked Oliver.

" Because we had one Mrs Santa, one Frosty, and one Rudolph too," replied Grace.

Joe laughed saying, " Well, you didn't say a word about the others."

Oliver shook his head and let it drop. " It is Christmas, afterall," he thought. "Okay, everyone under the age of six, come with me. For hand and face washing and whatever else that needs washing." Oliver said out loud.

"Not without pictures first, " said Shane, "We need something to embarrass them with when they are teenagers."

Oliver laughed and took them over by the tree to take the pictures.

" I'll help you get them cleaned up, Oliver," said Norman.

"Thank you, Norman," said Rita.

Oliver and Norman brought the little ones back as clean as you can without a full bath and clothes changing after a chocolate explosion.

The extended family sat for a great family dinner with plenty of laughter and love shared as well and a variety of food. "Joe," said Shane, "Please tell Kathleen thank you and that her dish was absolutely delicious."

"It certainly was," said Joe. "there is none left for left overs. lucky for me she made me a small pan to have at home."

Ramone told of his days as a lion tamer and how he had to fill in for a trapeze artist with a broken leg.

Norman told of the time he stopped in the middle of traffic to save a kitten and give it back to a hysterical little girl being held by her mother on the side of the street.

Not to be out done, Grace told how her mommy slayed the evil Steve troll. An embarrassed Shane gave Joe the evil eye, and Joe just laughed.

Oliver looked down hoping Shane would miss the grin on his face at Shane's embarrassment. He noticed a tug on his sleeve and when he looked over there was Hope smiling up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart what do you need," he asked."

Of course, Hope answered in aN unintelligible string of baby words.

"Okay, Troll slayer interpret that," he challenged his wife.

Shane looked like the cat that ate the Canary and Oliver knew he was about to get paid back for laughing at the Troll story. "She said that she is untidy and has an oder that is against regulations," said Shane holding up her hand to hide her stuck out tongue from the children.

"Game , set, and match, goes to the lovely Shane," said Joe.

Everyone laughed and Shane almost rolled out of her chair seeing the look on her husband's face when he caught a wiff of that non regulation smell.

When Oliver returned with Hope, he handed her to Shane and said "That was just mean. "

Shane grabbed his tie, pulled him down and kissed his cheek and said, " I know."

When everyone was stuffed the group went to the living room where Happy cat and Happy dog were on the tv to entertain the kids while the adults sat and talked.


	4. Chapter 4

As the grown ups sat and talked there was a commotion over where the kids were. Five year old Alex was standing staring at four year old Grace as she stood with her hands on her hips stomping. Of course the little sisters weren't going to let the others argue without putting their two cents in.

Oliver and Norman were up and walking swiftly to defuse the situation.

"What is the matter, Grace," asked Oliver.

"That boy said babies come from the cabbage patch, and everybody knows the stork brings them," said Grace.

"I'm a whole year older and I say they come from the cabbage patch," said Alex

"Wow, Shane, she looks just like you when she's mad," said Rita.

"Yes and the look on Alex's face is the image of Norman," replied Shane.

Both women burst into laughter. Oliver and Norman looked at their wives with the stop, don't encourage them look. Both women buried their faces, so the kids couldn't see them laugh until they cried .

Norman had a fretful look on his face, it was Oliver who had to take control of the situation.

"What will Santa think, fighting on Christmas and making your mother's cry." Oliver said.

"And over nothing," continued Norman. Looking at Alex he said, " Your mom and I just use a different delivery service than they do, like choosing USPS OR FedEx. "

Oliver looked impressed by Norman's quick thinking.

" Now, go tell your mom's your sorry and hope Santa isn't watching and decides to take your presents back to give to children who don't fight on Christmas day," said Oliver.

The kids went over to their mothers, apologized , and hugged them.

"I believe you all need a nap before the next batch of presents," said Shane.

Oliver offered to take them, but Shane insisted she would take them.

" Joe, will you bring Hope," asked Shane.

Shane held Victoria's hand, she was a few months older than Hope, so she could climb the stairs better. Grace and Alex went ahead having forgotten their little spat.

Once up in the girl's room, Alex took Hopes soon to be bed, Hope got the crib and Virginia and Grace got Grace' little bed.

Shane sat in her rocker and gestured for Joe to use Oliver's.

Shane began to read a story.

When the kids were asleep, Shane stopped reading and turned her attention to Joe.

"Whatever it is, Shane, yes," said Joe.

Shane smiled and asked, "Are you sure, how do you know you'll want to?"

"I believe you would never ask me for anything I would object to and I have a feeling it's something to do with the kids, and I'm always happy to do anything for them." Joe said.

Shane smiled and said. "I'm close to my due date and we don't trust just anybody with the girls. Would you mind staying here with us until Hank is born maybe a little longer?"

"That would be great, yes of course I will , " said Joe.

" I just don't want to have to find anyone to come over at the last minute. Also, your friend Kathleen is welcome to come cook for you here if she wants or you can take her out. Whatever you want." Shane said.

" My dear Shane you don't have to sell me on the idea, I would love it. Thank you for asking." Joe said with pride.

They hugged and left the kids to sleep. They went back to the rest of the group where Joe went to Oliver and gave him a hug. Which confused everyone, but no one asked about it.

While the kids took their nap, the grown ups got things ready for the second wave of gift giving


	5. Chapter 5

A little over an hour later there were noises coming from up stairs.

Four sets of eyes peeked out from the stair rail.

"Come on down, kids," said Oliver.

"Please help your sister, Grace," said Shane.

The kids went to their parents when they made it down the stairs. The little ones got in their mothers' laps.

"Can we open presents, yet, mommy,"said Grace.

"Yes, can we," asked Alex.

"Ask your daddy," said Shane.

Grace jumped on her daddy's lap and asked, " Daddy, can we open presents, now?"

Oliver said, " Yes we MAY."

"Grace, you and Alex may be Santa's helpers and take presents to whom they belong, as I pass them to you." Oliver said.

"Yes, daddy," said Grace.

"Yes, sir," said Alex.

Oliver handed each of the children a present and told them who to take it to.

When all the presents were given out and opened. The children played happily.

The adults drank eggnog and watched the children enjoy themselves.

Joe kept looking at the time.

Finally, Shane asked, "What is it Joe are you expecting Kathleen or something?"

"Or something, " said he.

At last the doorbell rang. Joe stood and said, "I'll get it."

Shane and Oliver caught eachother's eyes, as Joe went to the door.

Joe came back carrying four boxes, two medium size and two larger.

"Gather around children," said Joe.

The children came to Joe and sat in the floor around him.

The other adults looked on questioningly.

The Dorman children were given the two larger boxes and the two smaller were for his girls.

"Did that box just move, dad," asked Oliver.

"I belive it did, son," replied Joe.

The children opened the boxes and squealed with delight as two puppy heads popped out of Alex and Virginia's boxes and two kitten heads popped out of the O'Toole girl's boxes.

"No dad," said a bewildered Oliver.

"Awe daddy, " said Shane., "you can't possibly be mean enough to turn out these sweeties out on Christmas, and break your sweet babies' hearts"

Oliver knew he was beaten and would just have to make the best of the situation. " Fine, " said Oliver.

"The litter boxes, food, and other things needed are out in my car," said Joe.

All the children gave Joe a hug and kiss, then went to show their parents.

"Thank you," Joe said Norman and Rita.

Norman and Rita had been thinking about getting a dog for the children, but had not decided what kind to get.

"What breed are they," asked Norman.

"They are rescue dogs, so your guess is as good ares mine," replied Joe. "So are the kittens," he added .

"Awe, that's sweet, they got families for Christmas," said Rita.

The gathering continued until after a supper of left overs. The friends parted and went back to their own little homes. Except Joe who was offered and accepted the spare room.

Although the day was splendid it was most tiring to all.

Shane and Oliver put the girls to bed and went to get ready for a good night's sleep.

THE END

[Unless I think of another Christmas story later on.]


	6. Chapter 6

New Years

Oliver sat there in Shane's hospital room, wondering how things had gone so wrong. Christmas was full of joy. Friends and family surrounded them with love , children laughing and playing ,and all seemed well. Shane had been tired, but at eight months pregnant and the normal stress of the holidays who wouldn't be?

Joe had come to help with the girls so Shane could rest. She got up to help fix meals and spend time with the family. She was excited about the new year and had ordered little hats and other party favors. Oliver picked up champaign and party trays on the way home from work. Norman, Rita, the children,Ramon and his date would be over at seven.

Grace and Hope were excited to be able to stay up late to see the new year in with the Dorman children. They had taken an extra nap just for the occasion, but alas they had fallen asleep by ten anyway.

At about eleven, Shane had left to take care of a problem with Henry kicking her bladder. The next thing he knew, Oliver heard Shane calling his name faintly. He turned in time to see her fall in slow motion to the floor. As he ran to her, he noticed a strong matalic odor. It was the smell of blood.

Oliver asked his dad to call 911. It seemed to take the ambulance hours to arrive, but it had really only been about ten minutes. The paramedics took control of the situation. They kept asking questions, "How old is she?" "How far along is the pregnancy? " Oliver answered these and what seemed to be a thousand other questions. He wanted to scream, "Why don't you just take her to the hospital?"

Finally Shane was in the ambulance and he got in there with her. The paramedics had hooked her up to monitors and needles, all the while talking to someone on a walkie-talkie. To Oliver it seemed the ambulance was going at a snail's pace and that he could have carried her down the street faster.

Even getting her checked in seemed to go in slow motion. He was taken to a room where he answered more questions. He didn't like her being out of his sight. All of sudden Norman was there sitting beside him. He hadn't seen him come in and sit there. " What's going on here," Oliver thought. "Everything had been fine and now my world is falling apart."

Oliver felt Norman touch his arm as he instructed him to follow him. They went to a room with a bed in it and they sat. Norman was saying something. but Oliver couldn't make it out. He could only think of Shane and his son who were just not there.

An eternity passed until a nurse came in she said something about Shane being in premature labor and there were complications, blood transfusions, and being prepared one or both were in danger of being lost. A gut wrenching cry came from somewhere, and it was close. It took a moment but Oliver realized it had come from himself.

Norman's arm was around his shoulder when next Oliver took notice. He had been praying as hard as he knew how. He prayed every prayer he could think of and still there was no more news of his wife and son.

There was a noise at the door. In walked a doctor. Oliver looked and there was no sign of Shane nor his son. The Doctor took a deep breath and started to talk. "Mr. O'Toole, I'm afraid..."

There was a voice that sounded very far off, a familiar voice, a female voice, calling his name "Oliver. Oliver."

"OLIVER! WAKE UP." The voice was that of his beloved, wife. "You were having a nightmare," she said.

Oliver sat up, took Shane in his shaking embrace. His put his face in her shoulder and began to cry. Shane held him tightly in her arms and caressed his back.

"What is it, Oliver," she asked.

"I can't loose you or Henry," he replied.

" I'm not going anywhere, nor is Hank," Shane said as she pulled away to wipe his tears. She knew he was terribly shaken because he didn't fuss when she called the baby Hank.

"I am taking you to get an ultrasound as soon as we can get ready," Oliver said in his best take charge will not accept no for an answer voice.

Shane knew that the nightmare had really upset him and wanted him to relax. She didn't want him to be distressed, so she had him lie back down and she put his head on his shoulder while she hummed him back to sleep until they could get to her doctor.

The OBGYN, did the ultrasound, there was no real problem, but she did tell Shane to take it easy and not over do it.

Oliver thanked God. Took time off from work and stayed with his family to make sure his wife got plenty of rest and with very little encouragement talked his dad into keeping the girls distracted from calling "Mommy" fifty times aday.

Henry/Hank was born a month later, with no complications. All was right with the world


End file.
